<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[立海]巧克力大作战 by Noir777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592543">[立海]巧克力大作战</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir777/pseuds/Noir777'>Noir777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>网王短篇 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir777/pseuds/Noir777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>立海大与巧克力</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>网王短篇 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[立海]巧克力大作战</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>存档</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　1.</p><p>　　立海大网球部遭遇史上最大危机！！！</p><p>　　2.</p><p>　　“这下有点头痛呢。”</p><p>　　即使是不管面对什么困难都能微笑面对的幸村也无奈地点了点额角。</p><p>　　“真的是太松懈了！！”</p><p>　　真田脸已经全黑了，攥紧的拳头强行压抑着内心的怒火。</p><p>　　“抱歉，没有准确把握信息是我的失误。”柳将他笔记本翻开，眼前的状况实在超出了他的计算，他只能重点记录确保下次不再发生。</p><p>　　但现在，在球场上威名赫赫的三巨头都对面前的惨状毫无办法。</p><p>　　只因为淹没了网球部部室甚至还从窗户里往外逃窜的巧克力实在超出了他们的能力范围。</p><p>　　“……巧克力，实在太多了啊。”</p><p>　　3.</p><p>　　学校凉亭的柱子上挂了一块招牌：立海大附中网球部临时户外会议室。</p><p>　　“人都到齐了呢。”柳清点一下凉亭里的人员，在临时征用的小黑板上写下会议题目，开始主持会议：“立海大网球部关于部室卫生第19次会议现在开始。”</p><p>　　“柳前辈你直接说是巧克力清理不就好了，部室卫生听着不明白啊。”切原挠挠头，觉得柳前辈实在有点自欺自人，那个惨状已经不能用卫生来定义了吧。</p><p>　　“赤也太松懈了！会议主题怎么能用这么随便的名字！”真田一拳砸到切原头上，“会议就要有会议的样子！”</p><p>　　“其实我觉得叫巧克力会议不错呢。”幸村托着下巴笑眯眯补充，“难得不在会议室开会，不如轻松点。”</p><p>　　柳不管真田想要吐槽的脸，直接把小黑板的‘部室卫生’擦掉换成了‘巧克力’，“更正，立海大网球部关于巧克力第一次会议现在开始。”</p><p>　　“噗嗤副部长都说了这样才简单易懂嘛，哎为什么又打我啊！”切原摸着又被真田疼爱了一次的头不满道。</p><p>　　“哼。”真田拉了拉帽子，不回答切原的问题。</p><p>　　“会议开始之前我有个问题，”柳生推推眼镜，举手示意：“为什么我们要在凉亭开会？”</p><p>　　柳将部室的照片展示出来，“根据计算，巧克力总数达到6万个以上，部室里的空间已经达到了饱和，如果贸然开门会需要更多时间清理的概率是86%。最重要的是，部室的门是向内开的。还有疑问吗？”</p><p>　　“没有，请继续吧。”柳生将手放下，照片上的部室明显已经在爆发的边缘了。　</p><p>　　“话说巧克力这点小事就不用开会了吧，全部交给文太猪不就好了，我相信马上就会消失的。”仁王瘫在围栏上，凉亭的氛围让人昏昏欲睡，完全不想开会，“以上，会议结束puri。”</p><p>　　“混蛋仁王谁是猪啊！”丸井站起身来想要学真田给仁王一个铁拳制裁，可惜隔着柳生和桑原他够不到，只能愤愤坐了回去，“光靠吃，部室里的巧克力一个月都解决不了吧。”</p><p>　　“puri还说你不是猪，量词都用的是月。”</p><p>　　“那仁王你来啊，欺诈师不能把巧克力变没吗？”</p><p>　　“我是欺诈师又不是魔术师，丸井你常识不行呀piyo。”</p><p>　　“仁王！丸井！会议中给我认真点！”真田重重拍了一下凉亭里的石桌，然后趁着别人不注意把手收到背后，石桌太硬了手有点疼。</p><p>　　“是……”仁王和丸井这才消停下来。</p><p>　　“呵呵。”幸村轻笑几声，向柳点点头，柳便继续主持起会议：“那么开始今天的第一个议题——巧克力怎么来。”</p><p>　　4.</p><p>　　第一目击证人：我是今天负责开门的，早上一来到网球部就发现不对劲，部室的窗口好像有东西掉出来，靠近一看就发现是巧克力，连窗户都被盖住看不到里面了，我不敢开部室的门所以就赶紧通知了真田副部长。</p><p>　　第二目击证人：我是和楼上一起来的，我可以证明在他来之前防护网的安全门是锁着的，而且没有其他人。</p><p>　　第一嫌疑人：我是昨天下午最后走的，走之前我确认过部室完全没问题，部室门也是锁着的才锁上安全门走的，我家人可以作证我没离开过家。</p><p>　　第二嫌疑人：我是有安全门钥匙，可我没有部室钥匙呀，而且昨天下午我就提前请假回家了，完全不知道啊。</p><p>　　证人1号门卫：我可以保证昨晚上8点以后校园除了安保人员以外再没有其他人了，最早到的学生是今天上午5：30到的，但也没有携带什么大件物品，后面来的学生也没有。</p><p>　　证人2号巡逻员：昨天我是有巡逻到网球部这一块儿，但也没见着什么人影，如果一定要说有什么特别的话，大概是好像有东西碰撞的声音？不过声音很小周围也没有什么异状，大概是我的错觉吧。</p><p>　　5.</p><p>　　“以上就是目前收集到的全部证言了。”柳把笔记本合上，拿出平板：“接下来是安保提供的监控录像。”</p><p>　　录像画面正对着网球部的球场，在画面左方能清楚看到部室。从昨天下午18:43分第一嫌疑人关门离开到今天上午6:17第一目击证人和第二目击证人开门的这段时间，除了偶尔经过的巡逻人员就再也没有其他人影了。</p><p>　　“嗯，凭空出现的巧克力，确凿的不在场证明，封闭的空间，我闻到了事件的味道。”柳生再次推了推眼镜，这个时候就要熟读侦探小说的他出场了。</p><p>　　“puri，柳生侦探模式on。”仁王趴在桌上给柳生递了一个烟斗。</p><p>　　“诶，等等！柳你能这部分放大吗？”桑原指着画面里部室的窗户，他刚才好像看到有什么闪过。</p><p>　　柳在平板操作几下，就见屏幕放大聚焦到部室窗户，快进浏览中发现半夜12点一过，窗户里面突然出现一个心型影子从空中掉落。柳还反复操作这一段，确认这个影子的确是突然出现在窗户里的。</p><p>　　“啊！！这个是幽灵吧！！绝对是幽灵吧！！！”切原一下子从座位上跳起，这个凭空出现只有幽灵才能解释了吧！</p><p>　　“嗯，幽灵送巧克力，这就是传说中吃巧克力撑死的幽灵吗？”丸井摩挲下巴，因为撑死所以才有这么多巧克力吗？</p><p>　　“文太，我觉得不会有吃巧克力撑死这种死法吧，还成了幽灵，这是对巧克力有多大执念……”桑原抹了抹额头不存在的汗水，觉得这个猜测还不如猜巧克力成精了。</p><p>　　“你想想嘛胡狼，如果死前还有这么多巧克力没吃肯定会不甘心啊，然后产生执念不就变成了幽灵？”丸井表示逻辑很完美。</p><p>　　“puri，那么文太猪把巧克力全部吃完幽灵就能成佛了吧。”仁王表示成佛的艰巨任务就交给丸井吧，吃甜食上他是专业的。</p><p>　　“吃巧克力撑死这个死法果然太蠢了不可能的。”丸井秒推翻。</p><p>　　“幽灵啊，听起来很有趣呀，不知道能不能养呢？”幸村托着下巴发散思维，如果幽灵能变成监督的话大家训练起来一定更卖力了吧。</p><p>　　真田默默拉下帽子，开始思考起自己家的刀能否退治幽灵的问题了。</p><p>　　“这个话题就先到这里打住吧。”柳看向从刚才起就沉默不语的柳生，“柳生已经昏厥了。”</p><p>　　“puri。”仁王戳戳身旁维持着推眼镜动作僵住不动的好搭档，柳生除了微微晃了晃身体外没有其他反应。</p><p>　　立海大网球部关于巧克力第一次会议第一议题，中断。</p><p>　　“那么接下来是第二个议题——为什么是巧克力。”</p><p>　　6.</p><p>　　“犯人特地选择巧克力的理由吗？”恢复了平常绅士模样的柳生敲敲桌面，“一般来说巧克力肯定对犯人来说有什么重大意义。”</p><p>　　“柳生前辈，犯人是幽灵的话，巧克力根本没有意义吧，都吃不了。”切原大大咧咧继续了之前话题，“幽灵作案不用考虑逻辑吧。”</p><p>　　“不！我绝对不承认灵异推理！那是歪门邪道！”柳生抗议幽灵绝对不存在，连绅士风度都不要了。</p><p>　　仁王：搭档你的腿在抖哦，piyo。</p><p>　　柳生：你在说什么呢仁王君，这只是你的错觉。</p><p>　　“咳咳，说起来的确很奇怪呢，”立海大最后的良心桑原决定拯救局面，“今天不是情人节也不是白色情人节，为什么会选择巧克力呢？”</p><p>　　“我知道！这个答案超简单的！”切原的单细胞思维迅速发作，骄傲地站起身来说出自己的想法：“因为巧克力好吃嘛！”</p><p>　　霎时间，凉亭里陷入一阵沉默。</p><p>　　“赤也，不错的想法。”柳开口打破了沉默，安抚了一下小学弟，收获一枚小学弟亮晶晶的骄傲表情，然后迅速转移话题：“下一个谁来发言？”</p><p>　　“柳前辈！不要无视我啊！”</p><p>　　“啊，会不会是哪里的巧克力搞促销活动了？”丸井无视张牙舞爪的切原，联想起自己经常参与的各类蛋糕促销活动提出了想法，“比如哪家巧克力店搞了个开业迎宾买一送一？”</p><p>　　“丸井前辈不要抢我话题啊！”</p><p>　　柳生摇头否定这个想法，“很遗憾，6万多个巧克力恐怕得是巧克力工厂级别的促销了，不太可能是某一家单独商店的促销活动。”</p><p>　　“喂喂！不要无视我啊！啊痛！”</p><p>　　“赤也你太吵了！给我安静坐下来！”</p><p>　　“对不起副部长……”</p><p>　　丸井顺着柳生的思路往下想，再次无视了可怜巴巴眼眶里垂着眼泪的切原，“对哦，说不定是哪家巧克力工厂倒闭了，厂长带着小姨子跑路了，然后通通20円，20円！”</p><p>　　丸井：啊不小心唱出来了。</p><p>　　桑原：文太你最近又看了什么奇怪的东西。</p><p>　　“puri。”仁王用手撑着脸颊，懒洋洋的表情让真田十分想送上一拳，“那么是犯人知道我们这里有个丸井才送到我们部室的吗？”</p><p>　　“为什么又是我啊？仁王你是不是皮痒了？”又被cue了的丸井不服了，就算他爱吃甜食也不可能吃掉6万个的好吗！</p><p>　　“关于为什么是巧克力，我这里倒是有些想法。”柳出声打断了又要开始的一场闹剧，“今天是5月20日，即520。”</p><p>　　“520？胶水吗？”切原只记得自己家里好像有一只老爸特别喜欢用的胶水叫这个。</p><p>　　“那是502piyo。”</p><p>　　“520，用中文发音的话音似我爱你，所以在中国那边又被称为网络情人节。”柳接着刚才的话题继续解释，“这批巧克力因为520才送的概率是87%。”</p><p>　　“520网络情人节吗？不管怎么说，6万多个还是太夸张了，之前的情人节最多的也才收到……”大家顺着桑原的视线看向一直双手交叉托着下巴围观他们的幸村，然后在幸村的微笑下又默默转移了视线。</p><p>　　“不管是什么理由，打扰了网球部正常活动绝不可饶恕！”真田狠狠砸了一下桌面，现在网球部训练已经被严重影响了，部员也因为巧克力而心思浮动，哪还有训练的心思！真是太松懈了！</p><p>　　然后真田又默默把手收回，石桌太硬了。</p><p>　　“今天训练效果比日常下降了57%，需要额外加训。”柳给水深火热的部员们又扔下了一把魔鬼椒，“我们的训练也要补上，双倍。”</p><p>　　“什么！！！”本来以为今天能逃过加训的切原大惊失色，双眼充血，“看我不不把犯人染红！！！”</p><p>　　其他人也在心中默默点头，谁也不想因为无妄之灾加训啊，犯人必须严惩！</p><p>　　“犯人的话，我知道哦。”看够了好戏的幸村这才笑眯眯抛下了炸弹，震惊在场所有人。</p><p>　　“幸村你怎么不早点……嗯，请说。”真田的咆哮再次被幸村的笑脸按下。</p><p>　　“精市你是有什么线索了吗？”柳是和幸村一起行动的，他并没有印象有得到什么特别线索。</p><p>　　“不是什么线索哦。”幸村从桌子底下拿出从窗户里掉落出来的巧克力，指着包装上面的浅色花纹，“这不是直接告诉我们了吗？”</p><p>　　“瑞、瑞星币？”切原磕磕跘跘读出了花纹里的斜体英文，“痛！副部长你干嘛打我？”</p><p>　　“是rising beat！赤也之前刚给你补习的英语你怎么又忘了！”真田都不想回忆前段时间的补习了，那就是个悲剧。</p><p>　　“真田君，好歹切原君愿意读了呢，补习还是没有浪费的。”作为切原的辅导主力，柳生此刻竟然有点想哭的冲动。</p><p>　　“切，为什么包装上还要写英语嘛……”切原才不承认自己英文不行，一切都是英语的错。</p><p>　　“精市，rising beat是我想的那个RB吗？”柳立刻明白了幸村的意思，如果真的是那个RB的话，的确有可能做到这种事。</p><p>　　“没错哦，莲二。”幸村点点头，肯定了柳的猜测，“就是那个RB哦。”</p><p>　　“RB啊，那就没办法了。”</p><p>　　“毕竟是那个RB嘛。”</p><p>　　“puri。”</p><p>　　除了切原之外所有人听到RB就一下子接受了所有设定，原本想要给犯人好看的心情瞬间消失。</p><p>　　“前辈你们到底在说什么啊！啊毕又怎么了啊？！”一头雾水的切原再次被众人无视。</p><p>　　“那么我们的第一、第二议题以及第三议题犯人是谁就全部解决了。”柳淡定总结，在黑板上添加几笔，“那么现在开始会议的最终议题。”</p><p>　　“巧克力的处理办法。”</p><p>　　7.</p><p>　　“这个必须尽快解决！现在堵塞了部室影响实在太恶劣了！”真田这次学乖了不敲桌子而是双手环胸，下达了时间期限：“明天，不对，今天之内必须解决！”</p><p>　　“说的简单真田你上啊puri。”仁王单手撑着脸颊，一脸无趣。</p><p>　　“但是今天光是收拾部室就够呛了吧？如果再加上处理巧克力……”柳生觉得今天可能来不及了。</p><p>　　“而且只是把部室清理出来也不算结束吧？”即使是丸井面对巧克力大军也难以下手，“这么多巧克力不可能今天吃完啊，那就还得另外找地方存放。”</p><p>　　桑原双手抱胸，一脸苦恼：“可是全部扔掉也太浪费了吧，这些也是心意啊。”</p><p>　　“那就送人呗。”切原挠挠头，这不是很简单吗，全校每人送几个应该够了吧？</p><p>　　柳生摇了摇头，“切原君，原封不动把礼物送人是很失礼的事情。”</p><p>　　“而且全校一共2677名学生，加上教职员工也就2945人，6万多盒巧克力仍旧是溢出的。”柳简单一算就否定了这个方案，如果真要送给全校人，那每人就要分到20盒巧克力左右，还是太多了。</p><p>　　“啊，别人的心意又不能随便处理，我们这里吃不完也没地方放，这根本没办法吧。”切原惨叫一声趴在石桌上，按照幸村部长和柳前辈的一贯操作，训练越是被延误等待他的加练就越要翻倍，他已经看到了自己黯淡无光的未来了。</p><p>　　所有人都不由愁眉苦脸，陷入了两难的境地。</p><p>　　当然，所有人里面不包括站在顶点的幸村，“呵呵，其实也不是没有办法。”</p><p>　　“幸村？”</p><p>　　“精市？”</p><p>　　“幸村部长？”</p><p>　　“幸村君？”</p><p>　　“既然是别人的心意我们就不能糟蹋，同理，我们的心意也可以传达给别人。”幸村勾起嘴角，紫色双眼里满是趣味，“我把这个方法命名为‘巧克力大作战’。”</p><p>　　8.</p><p>　　第一议题：巧克力怎么来——解决，RB。</p><p>　　第二议题：为什么是巧克力——解决，520网络情人节。</p><p>　　第三议题：犯人是谁——解决，RB。</p><p>　　第四议题：巧克力处理办法——解决，巧克力大作战。</p><p>　　立海大网球部关于巧克力第一次会议正式结束。</p><p>　　9.</p><p>　　切原：话说幸村部长的取名风格一如既往的普通呢。</p><p>　　幸村：赤也你在说什么？</p><p>　　切原：不不不我说巧克力大作战这个行动名字妙不可言，简明扼要几个字里蕴藏着丰富含义，体现了立海大高效率的行动精神，朗朗上口的同时还超凡脱俗，不愧是幸村部长！</p><p>　　柳：如果赤也的国语考试能发挥现在的一半我都不会担心了。</p><p>　　10.</p><p>　　巧克力大作战，第一步：巧克力清点。</p><p>　　11.</p><p>　　“说是清点，我们连部室都打不开啊。”因为体力优势直接被归入清点组的桑原双手叉腰，看着被巧克力塞满的部室满脸无奈，不说已经在爆发边缘的空间，单是向内开的门就已经挡住了他们清理的步伐。</p><p>　　“桑原太松懈了！”同样因为体力优势被归入清点组的真田一派严肃，双眼炯炯有神，“这个时候就要靠气势上了！”</p><p>　　“真田副部长我明白了！总之就是上了对吧！”因为精力过于旺盛被归为清点组的切原将袖子一撸就准备去挑战大boss门。</p><p>　　“赤也，弦一郎，很遗憾，气势能帮助开门的概率是3.5%。”因为超群的讲价（划掉）计算能力被归为采购组的柳为了确定购买数量决定先和清点组一同行动，没想到一来就听到了真田和切原的吼声，立刻无情地否决了他们，笑话，他们是来清点巧克力不是来拆屋的，绝不能浪费一分经费。</p><p>　　“那现在怎么办啊？”切原肩膀一垮下，卷毛都腌巴巴的，要清点巧克力就要先开门，要开门就要先清理里面的巧克力，这不是死循环了吗？</p><p>　　“把门拆了不就好了吗？puri”被各方嫌弃不想他搞事只能抽签决定去向却不幸抽中清点组的仁王揪揪自己的小辫子，不知从哪儿掏出了几把螺丝刀出来。</p><p>　　众人在开门和拆门之间果断选择了拆门。</p><p>　　才不是拆门比较好玩呢。</p><p>　　12.</p><p>　　为了防止在拆门过程中巧克力爆出，真田和桑原负责按住门板，仁王负责拆卸，柳和切原远处摸鱼（划掉）指挥。</p><p>　　“仁王你拆完门就算了，为什么要跑到我身后？”真田看仁王拆门的那个利索劲暗自压下了仁王你为什么这么熟练的咆哮，对自然地不能再自然躲在自己身后的仁王产生了不祥的预感。</p><p>　　“因为真田你的背影很有安全感哦，puri。”仁王满脸无辜，就差把清清白白四个大字贴在脸上。</p><p>　　“真田，比起这个，我们要坚持到什么时候啊？”因为门失去墙壁的支持现在全靠真田和桑原两个人强压着才没有倒下，即使力量大如桑原也不免觉得有些吃力了。</p><p>　　“胡狼，我数一二三我们一起放手。”真田也只能把仁王抛在脑后，现在还是开门比较要紧，“一、二——”</p><p>　　“啊部室的屋顶破了。”</p><p>　　“什么！”</p><p>　　“喂真田你不要突然放手啊！”</p><p>　　“砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！”</p><p>　　被仁王的话语夺去注意力的真田抬头向上望去，一时间松懈了手上的力道，可怜的桑原来不及调整时机，部室里的巧克力就趁着门受力不均的机会从真田一侧的门缝喷涌而出，心型巧克力盒子汇聚成海浪霎时间把反应不及的真田压倒淹没，待海浪停止真田已经被埋地只剩一个头，帽子还不知去向了。</p><p>　　“咔嚓！”仁王举着手机拍下了这一精彩瞬间，“被爱淹没的真田，真是好照片呢，puri。”</p><p>　　“砰。”一块巧克力砸在真田头上，他这下什么都明白了，脸色一黑，“太松懈了仁王！！！！！”</p><p>　　“啊副部长，劝你不要乱动哦，幸村说过不能糟蹋心意的piyo。”仁王早已挂着微笑把手机藏了起来，迅速后退来到柳这边，还相当悠闲地指着真田身下的巧克力：“你看，巧克力要被压扁了哦。”</p><p>　　原本想起身教训仁王的真田身子立刻僵住，教训仁王事小，但如果弄坏了巧克力被幸村知道这才要命。</p><p>　　“啊仁王前辈好狡猾，我也要拍照！”这是觉得此刻真田副部长实在太有意思丝毫不顾事后可能会被铁拳制裁多少回拿出手机不停拍照的切原。</p><p>　　“弦一郎，巧克力会因为你的动作被压扁的可能性是67%，先暂时保持这样吧。”这是用数据说话看起来十分中立绝对没有看弦一郎笑话的柳。</p><p>　　最后还是立海大仅存的良心桑原把真田从巧克力堆里拯救了出来。</p><p>　　13.</p><p>　　真田一行人再加上其他部员的帮忙，花费了好一番功夫才把巧克力全部从部室里清理出来。</p><p>　　“嗯，一共是68434盒巧克力，大概的采购清单我已经知道了，弦一郎等下麻烦你们送到料理教室了，柳生已经去申请了。”柳清点过后在笔记本上写下几个数据，交代完其他事项就合上笔记本准备和采购组汇合。</p><p>　　“柳等一下！部室里面好像还有东西！”还在部室里忙活的桑原急忙阻止柳，“你们过来看一下！”</p><p>　　“什么？巧克力应该已经全部清理出来了啊？”真田眉毛一皱，顺着桑原指着的方向望去，立刻沉默下来。</p><p>　　“……这是幸村部长新买的盆栽吧……”切原不想面对现实，拼命给自己找理由，“你看说不定幸村部长就是兴趣变了嘛，从种花变成了种树。”</p><p>　　“我会告诉精市的。”</p><p>　　“对不起柳前辈我错了！！！！”</p><p>　　“puri。”</p><p>　　“所以我们要怎么办？”桑原头疼地捂脸，“这些可可树还结果了啊。”</p><p>　　“用这些可可豆来做巧克力吧——精市会这么说的概率是98.7%。”柳淡定地往笔记本上再添了几笔，“清单上要添置磨具之类的工具了。”</p><p>　　“好了，我和桑原负责把可可树搬出去，赤也和仁王负责摘果实，其他部员把巧克力送到料理教室，时间紧急现在就行动！”真田一声令下就开始招呼人开工。</p><p>　　“诶诶真田副部长，就这样决定用这些可可豆做巧克力吗？万一有毒怎么办啊！”切原赶紧跳出来，这些可可树怎么看都太可疑了啊！</p><p>　　“嘛，毕竟是RB。”</p><p>　　“RB的话什么都有可能呢。”</p><p>　　“神奇的RBpiyo。”</p><p>　　“RB会做这些事情的概率是100%。”</p><p>　　“诶诶诶！所以说啊毕到底是谁啊！！！！！！”</p><p>　　14.</p><p>　　巧克力大作战，第二步：材料购买。</p><p>　　15.</p><p>　　丸井文太现在很方。</p><p>　　擅长做甜食的他直接被钦点为采购组的领头人，在严厉拒绝仁王加入并且祈祷仁王不要抽到自己组的愿望实现后，他本以为就会一切顺利，更何况幸村还选择加入了他的采购组，和幸村一起愉快地逛食物超市，怎么想都是一件幸福得不能太幸福的任务。</p><p>　　可是丸井他忘了，或者说他刻意忽略了幸村之所以能和仁王关系这么好的原因。</p><p>　　那就是在搞事上面，幸村比仁王有过之而无不及。</p><p>　　“诶丸井，你看这个烤鱼调味料在打特价，烤鱼巧克力听上去很不错呢。”这是看见货柜上贴着的烤鱼调味料特价活动标签就停下脚步端详的幸村。</p><p>　　不不不，烤鱼巧克力怎么听都是黑暗料理吧？怎么想都是错误搭配吧？幸村你清醒点，不要因为你喜欢吃烤鱼就认为烤鱼巧克力会有人喜欢啊！</p><p>　　“不如我们买一些吧？”幸村从货架上拿下两套烤鱼调味料组合套装，头轻轻一歪，鸢尾色刘海扫过眼睑，眼睛眯起笑容灿烂地看着丸井，十分真诚地征求丸井的意见。</p><p>　　啊幸村你给我放下手中的黑暗调料！烤鱼巧克力绝对！绝对！绝对！绝对是不可能好吃的！就算你笑得再美丽也是不可以的！我是不会违背我的甜食原则做这样的黑暗料理的！！！！！</p><p>　　“嗯不错，买吧。”丸井也回以幸村一个爽朗的微笑，十分自觉地接过幸村手里的烤鱼调味组合套装放进了购物车里。</p><p>　　不是自己没胆子反抗幸村，而是有谁能拒绝幸村的微笑呢？反正丸井是不可能拒绝得了的。</p><p>　　“丸井，你看这个也很有趣呢。”</p><p>　　“买。”</p><p>　　“丸井，这个好像和巧克力很搭呢。”</p><p>　　“买。”</p><p>　　眼瞅着购物车里奇奇怪怪的东西越来越多，丸井的笑容还是没有一丝勉强，还相当自觉替幸村跑上跑下挖掘更有趣的商品。</p><p>　　柳你快来啊，我一个人承受不来啊！！！！！！！！！！</p><p>　　“丸井？”</p><p>　　“买。”</p><p>　　“所以，这就是你购物车上多了这么多奇怪东西的理由吗？”和丸井幸村汇和的柳看见他们两人身后的塞得满满当当的购物车的时候，便瞬间明白了所有，直接跳过面带微笑的幸村询问丸井。</p><p>　　“额，这个，嘛，哈哈哈。”丸井有些尴尬地挠挠头，他这不是没法阻止嘛。</p><p>　　柳：不，你是连阻止的念头都没有。</p><p>　　丸井：别拆穿我嘛。</p><p>　　柳微微叹了一口气，是他计算不足忘记把丸井对幸村的拒绝率是0%加到影响因素里了，他转头看向幸村试图挽救局面：“精市，这些东西并不适合制作巧克力……”</p><p>　　“我是想着这些说不定能帮上忙，”幸村手指按着下巴微微蹙眉，不舍地看了一眼购物车上的物品，清澈瞳孔中带着些许为难看向柳：“莲二，真的不行吗？”</p><p>　　“……可以。”柳表示自己努力过了。</p><p>　　“谢谢莲二。”幸村眉毛舒展，笑弯了眼睛。</p><p>　　“精市，你还有什么想买的吗？”柳掏出笔记本准备重新规划一下预算。</p><p>　　这个世界上没有人能拒绝幸村精市，如果有请看前一句。</p><p>　　16.</p><p>　　巧克力大作战，第三步：巧克力再利用。</p><p>　　17.</p><p>　　现在是整个作战中最关键的一步。</p><p>　　幸村提出的巧克力大作战，说白了就是把这些巧克力再利用，制作成其他巧克力产品分享出去。</p><p>　　如今料理教室已经被柳生申请下来，制作用的材料工具采购组已经准备好，原料的巧克力也在众人的努力下运到了料理教室的隔壁，所有人都已经穿上准备好的糕点师服，万事俱备只欠东风了。</p><p>　　“咳咳，注意了。”丸井作为唯一具有甜点制作经验的人自动荣升为厨艺组组长，他在黑板上刷刷刷写下了巧克力的制作步骤对着台下的新手们科普起来：“巧克力的制作方法简单来说分为三步：材料处理、加热搅拌、倒模冷却，所以我们也按照这个步骤分为三组。首先是材料处理组——”</p><p>　　“切东西这件小事就交给我把。”真田表示自己料理一般，但长期剑道训练所掌握的刀工绝对一流。</p><p>　　“嗯那就交给真田了，至于其他组员——”丸井扫了一圈剩下的人，赤也会切到自己手指pass，柳大材小用pass，幸村怎么能干这么劳累的工作呢pass，仁王还要担心他拿着刀耍人pass，柳生怕不是会用西餐礼仪切巧克力pass，“就决定是你了胡狼。”</p><p>　　“交给我吧，我也经常帮家里切食物呢。”桑原挽起袖子表示完全没问题。</p><p>　　丸井刷刷刷在黑板上写下名字，“接下来是加热搅拌组，巧克力的好坏关键在于加热的温度和搅拌的力道，就由我和柳负责，再加上——”</p><p>　　“啊丸井我来——”幸村微笑举手想要加入。</p><p>　　“幸村——！”</p><p>　　“精市！”</p><p>　　“幸村部长！！！”</p><p>　　所有人纷纷站了起来伸出尔康手表示幸村你要三思啊！你国一林间合宿把铝制饭盒烧爆炸的事迹到现在还历历在目啊！整个学校都还流传你的传说啊！！加热搅拌这种粗暴无趣毫无美感的工作不值得你高贵冷艳的手指劳累啊！</p><p>　　“哟那就决定是赤也和桑原了！！”丸井充分学习采购时候的经验，赶在幸村来口前就定下了人员配合，反正有柳在肯定能看住赤也，即使赤也要炸也只会炸自己，如果让幸村出手怕不是要把整个料理教室炸了！</p><p>　　“哦哦交给我吧丸井前辈！”切原的单细胞直觉告诉他为了生命安全此刻一定不能反驳丸井前辈。</p><p>　　“嗯？啊！是的没错！”桑原愣了一下决定还是先不纠结自己到底属于哪个组的问题了。</p><p>　　“嗯嗯没错你们不要松懈！”真田赶紧拍砖支持，生怕再有什么变数。</p><p>　　幸村见众人热火朝天讨论看天看地就是不看自己的模样，蹙眉轻叹一声：“我的烹饪成绩也是优秀啊，有点伤心呢。”</p><p>　　“不不不，幸村你还有更艰巨的任务！那就是当我们的总监督！这个任务只有身为部长的你才能担任！只要有你在其他人肯定不敢乱来偷懒！”丸井拼命告诫自己不要直视幸村的表情，千万不能心软，一旦妥协后果就严重了，急忙给幸村塞了名誉任务盼望他早点打消想法。</p><p>　　“没错，除了这个之外，精市你还要负责给我们的成品塑形装裱的工作，这是只有精通美术的你才能完成的工作。”柳迅速补位，他可不想再重蹈覆辙了。</p><p>　　“哦，真的吗？”幸村勾起嘴角浅笑，意味深长地扫了众人一眼，收获无数疯狂点头，他想着逗得太过就不好玩了，“那就当是这样吧。”</p><p>　　所有人都在心中松了一口气，感谢大魔王放过了弱小可怜又无助的他们和这间料理教室。</p><p>　　丸井在黑板上分工表最上面赶快加上一行“总监督&amp;塑形装裱：幸村精市”，希望就此尘埃落定不要再生波澜了。然后他直接把剩下没归组的柳生仁王外加桑原划进了倒模冷却组里，“那么剩下的人就负责倒模冷却了，柳生记得看好仁王啊！”</p><p>　　“那个，文太，我怎么三个组都在啊？”桑原弱弱举起手询问。</p><p>　　“大家还有什么问题吗？没有的话我们就开工把。”丸井灿烂一笑。</p><p>　　“无视我吗？？！！”桑原欲哭无泪。</p><p>　　18.</p><p>　　巧克力大作战之巧克力再利用分组名单：</p><p>　　总监督&amp;塑形装裱：幸村精市</p><p>　　材料处理：真田弦一郎、胡狼桑原</p><p>　　加热搅拌：丸井文太、柳莲二、切原赤也、胡狼桑原</p><p>　　倒模冷却：柳生比吕士、仁王雅治、胡狼桑原</p><p>　　19.</p><p>　　材料处理组。</p><p>　　真田严肃认真地把已经拆除包装的巧克力整整齐齐摆在粘板上，取过一旁的菜刀，确认手感后将其收至腰间，身体一沉扎出马步，左手扶住刀身，右手虚握刀柄，双眼一闭收紧心神。</p><p>　　“那个，真田，你在干什么？”桑原没想到只是不经意地一个回头就看到同伴宛若面临生死大敌的姿态。</p><p>　　真田仍在凝聚注意力，闭眼回答：“这不是很明显吗？我在为接下来处理材料做准备。”</p><p>　　“那个，真田，我们要切的只是巧克力哦！是可以吃的巧克力哦！是只用菜刀像这样‘咔咔咔’几下就可以切碎的巧克力哦！”桑原冷汗直流，拿出菜刀飞快在粘板上连切几刀给真田做示范，他们要切的不是敌人只是巧克力啊！！！！！</p><p>　　“问答无用，看招！真田流秘传之一拔刀术·菜刀改！”真田猛然睁开双眼，向前一步膝盖一顶把粘板上的巧克力抛至空中，右手飞快抽出腰间的菜刀，以让人眼花缭乱的速度向空中挥舞，不见刀身只见道道白光，原本在空中还完整的巧克力块以肉眼可见的速度分解为无数碎末，纷纷洒洒落到早已放在桌上的料理碗中。</p><p>　　真田收刀一望，刀身光亮无比没有粘上一块碎末，再看看碗里堆成小山的巧克力碎末，心里充满了自豪，“嗯，不错。”</p><p>　　“不错个头啊！真田我们只是在切菜啊！不是在砍杀敌人啊！”桑原崩溃吐槽，他只是想安安静静普普通通地切个巧克力而已啊！</p><p>　　“嗯，”真田似乎是把桑原的话听了进去，沉思一下，转头对桑原说：“这样效率还是有点低，正好胡狼，你把巧克力扔到空中我来切吧，这样比较快。”</p><p>　　桑原、桑原已经不想说话了，他决定只当个尽职尽责的天女好了，只是他撒的不是花是巧克力罢了。</p><p>　　20.</p><p>　　加热搅拌组。</p><p>　　柳将真田切好的碎末倒入锅中，一边搅拌一边注意“赤也就是这样，把巧克力碎倒入锅中，外面锅里的热水要保持60°C，以顺时针方向匀速搅拌约30次，此时巧克力的温度应当处于53°C左右，这个时候我们……”</p><p>　　“等等、等等、柳前辈我记不住了，哪个要60°C哪个要50°C？”切原眼睛已经被一连串的操作细则弄成了蚊香眼。</p><p>　　柳十分好脾气地再重复一遍：“首先确认外面锅里的水温到达60°C，然后把巧克力碎倒入小锅中，以顺时针方向匀速搅拌约30次，当巧克力融化且温度达到53°C左右就把小锅取出，放置桌面搅拌降温直到27°C……”</p><p>　　“诶诶前辈数字怎么又变多了？？？”切原已经连最开始的数字都记不住了。</p><p>　　“那再说一遍，首先是……”</p><p>　　“等下是要先冷却巧克力再加热吗？？”</p><p>　　“不是，第一步是……”</p><p>　　切原赤也，烹饪考试全靠小组成员带飞的孩纸，料理过程超过两个以上就会弄混的厨艺白痴。</p><p>　　在一旁兢兢业业的丸井忍不住了，再这样下去他们根本来不及处理隔壁疯狂增加的巧克力碎末了，于是他决定出马亲自教授甜食经验：“听好了赤也，你手中的巧克力他不是巧克力，他是你要打倒的大boss！”</p><p>　　“哦哦boss吗！”切原一听到游戏词语瞬间来了精神，从萎靡的海带进化成了超元气海带。</p><p>　　“没错，但是你太弱了，所以我们要先削弱boss！boss的弱点就是温度！60°C的水温会降攻降防！”</p><p>　　“哦哦！”</p><p>　　“你手中的橡皮刮刀就是你的武器！你要对准boss顺时针进攻！”</p><p>　　“哦哦进攻！”</p><p>　　“boss融化变成53°C的时候就到下一个阶段了！”</p><p>　　“哦哦！狂暴了是吧！”</p><p>　　在丸井的游戏术语讲解下，切原表示这实在太简单了，撸起袖子就准备开干了。</p><p>　　丸井抹去额头上不存在的汗珠，“这样子总算可以开始了吧。”</p><p>　　“根据我的计算，”柳默默退后几步，拿起身边的小锅，“这一锅会报废的概率是，87%。”</p><p>　　“诶？”丸井头上冒出问号，他都已经解释得这么详细了，切原还会出什么幺蛾子啊？</p><p>　　只见陷入游戏状态的切原皮肤发红，头发褪色，双眼充血，搅拌速度直线上升，“我才是NO.1！受死吧巧克力！！！！！”</p><p>　　“等、等下！赤也你搅拌得这么快的话——”</p><p>　　“砰！！！”这是受不了切原手速直接旋转升天的巧克力锅，巧克力液从锅里洒出。</p><p>　　“赤也会炸锅的概率是93%，巧克力液会漏出的概率是76%。”柳淡定伸出手中的空锅，几个挪移完美接住了倾倒出来的巧克力液，“和计算一样。”</p><p>　　“啧，秘技·魔法城堡·刮刀版！”丸井看着到处飞洒的巧克力液，急中生智用手中的刮刀连续空中截击，借助刮刀的摩擦和力道重新将巧克力液送回桌面的碗里，“天才吧。”</p><p>　　一场可能波及整个料理教室的灾难就被两人解决于无形之中，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。</p><p>　　“柳前辈，丸井前辈，对不起……”知道自己犯错的切原退出了恶魔化，头上仿佛出现了飞机耳般低头认错。</p><p>　　“……赤也，你还是模仿着我的动作来吧。”柳将小锅放回桌面，放弃了教导切原的打算，他可不想网球部继幸村之后又出现一个炸厨房选手。</p><p>　　丸井：胡狼你在哪里啊这里需要你！！！！</p><p>　　桑原：我拒绝，天女的任务比随时可能面临爆炸的安全多了。</p><p>　　21.</p><p>　　倒模冷却组。</p><p>　　“嗯嗯，这股芳香真不错呢。”柳生将盛满巧克力液的裱花袋高高举起，闭着双眼似品尝咖啡的清香一般。</p><p>　　“puri。”仁王液将手中的裱花袋拿起。</p><p>　　“没错就像倒红茶一样，要细心，耐心和爱心。”柳生眼镜背后的眼睛闭起，将裱花袋悬在模具上方。</p><p>　　“puri。”仁王抓着裱花袋对准模具。</p><p>　　“按捏的力度要轻柔，就和淑女跳舞一般若即若离。”柳生手指微微用力，巧克力液从裱花袋开嘴缓缓流出轻轻落到模具凹槽。</p><p>　　“puri。”仁王手心一个用力抓紧裱花袋，巧克力液从开嘴喷涌而出。</p><p>　　“啊，杰作。”柳生睁开双眼，推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，满意地看着完美填满巧克力液的模具。</p><p>　　“puri。”仁王也看着桌上的作品勾起嘴角。</p><p>　　“哦呀仁王君也完成了吗，不介意我拜赏一下吧？”柳生往仁王方向望去，推着眼镜的手瞬间僵住了，好一会儿才找回自己的声音：“那个，仁王君请恕我才疏识浅，请问你做的这个是什么？”</p><p>　　“巧克力哟。”仁王托起手中的模具准备就这样送进冰箱冷藏。</p><p>　　柳生顾不得绅士礼仪急忙抓住托盘阻止这坨不明物体进入神圣的冰箱，“等下等下，仁王君这个蓝色的不明物体怎么看都不会是巧克力吧！”</p><p>　　仁王歪头指着用完的裱花袋无辜一笑，“这就是隔壁组送过来的巧克力液哦。”</p><p>　　“哦是这样啊。”柳生笑着推了一下眼镜，“仁王君你以为我会上当吗？隔壁组送过来的我都检查过了是黑的巧克力液哪里来的蓝色？”</p><p>　　“搭档呀，你就是脱离日常太久了。”仁王勾住柳生的肩膀，言之凿凿道：“现在就正流行这种蓝色巧克力哦。”</p><p>　　“诶？是吗？”柳生迟疑了，他的确对最近流行不太清楚。</p><p>　　“没错哟，”仁王拍了拍柳生的肩膀，语气上飘，“你看这个颜色是不是很稀奇？”</p><p>　　“嗯，就巧克力而言的确是很稀奇呢。”柳生表示从小到大除了裹着糖衣的以外就没见过蓝色的巧克力。</p><p>　　“这就对了，正因为从来没有过所以才会引发潮流呢！毕竟物以稀为贵嘛。”仁王加重语气肯定道。</p><p>　　“原来如此，加入最新的流行元素来吸引客人的注意力吗？不愧是仁王君。”柳生脑补完毕，觉得仁王君这个想法还挺有意思。</p><p>　　“piyo。”仁王表示自己的想法永远走在最前线。</p><p>　　“可是仁王君这个好吃吗？”柳生唯一剩下的疑惑就是这样颜色的巧克力味道真的没有问题吗？</p><p>　　“放心吧搭档，”仁王松开揽着柳生的肩膀，将模具送入冰箱关上，“肯定会有人吃的，puri。”</p><p>　　反正这么多人在不愁坑不到人，puri。</p><p>　　“那样的话就安心了呢。”柳生微笑觉得能接受这个设定了。</p><p>　　往这边送刚做好的巧克力液的丸井想要使劲狠狠晃柳生的肩膀，他是想要让柳生管住仁王不要作妖而不是让仁王忽悠柳生啊！蓝色的巧克力怎么看怎么诡异好吧！！！！</p><p>　　丸井觉得自己心很累，他承受了太多这个年龄不该承受的东西，胡狼你快来啊。</p><p>　　桑原：对不起我不想被仁王欺诈。　　</p><p>　　22.</p><p>　　总监督&amp;塑形装裱组。</p><p>　　幸村在三个组里来回巡逻，偶尔趁桑原扔巧克力的时候把其他材料一起扔上去，偶尔趁丸井等人不注意的时候往锅里放些调味，偶尔拿过装好的裱花袋挤出美妙的图案，偶尔在冷却好的巧克力上雕出朵朵花纹，总之现在的幸村也很忙碌呢。</p><p>　　不经意间，幸村注意到放在隔壁教室的材料里有一些神奇的存在。</p><p>　　“这个似乎会很有趣呢。”幸村拿起箱子里的神秘物品，眯起眼睛微笑。</p><p>　　23.</p><p>　　“真田这个是牛奶不能切啊！！！！”</p><p>　　“赤也你醒一醒，别睡着了啊！！！！”</p><p>　　“仁王君你这个作品又是运用了什么构思呢？”</p><p>　　“幸村你不要动放着让我来！！”</p><p>　　“巧克力液的温度是52.3°C，还要搅拌2回的概率是79%。”</p><p>　　“piyo。”</p><p>　　24.</p><p>　　经历了一番鸡飞狗跳（划掉）惨不忍睹（划掉）笑料百出（划掉）齐心协力后，各种巧克力制品终于成功出炉。</p><p>　　可喜可贺，可喜可贺。</p><p>　　25.</p><p>　　在贩卖（划掉）分享巧克力上，立海大网球部从来都不担心销量（划掉）流量，毕竟网球部全员都是立海大人气榜上的常客。</p><p>　　在传出网球部要举行巧克力品鉴会之后，校内校外所有人都翘首以盼等待开张，闻着从料理教室里传出来的巧克力香味，他们表示已经等不及了。</p><p>　　要知道那可是幸村/真田/柳/切原/仁王/柳生/丸井/桑原的手作巧克力耶！那可是平常绝对拿不到的珍品啊！</p><p>　　你看看这个巧克力盆栽！这个巧克力雕像！这个巧克力冰淇淋！这个巧克力福袋！这个可可热饮！</p><p>　　钱包算什么？能抢到手里才最重要！！！</p><p>　　兄弟姐妹们冲啊！！！</p><p>　　26.</p><p>　　在各路顾客的疯狂热情下，巧克力商品迅速售罄一空，在贴出贩卖终止的招牌后，所有人才得有喘息的间隙。</p><p>　　“大家，辛苦了。”幸村拍拍手，脸上挂着愉快的笑容，“我宣布巧克力大作战到此成功结束。”</p><p>　　“是……”众人、众人已经不想再接触任何巧克力了，连丸井都表示要戒一段时间的巧克力味甜食。</p><p>　　幸村看着摊在地上的切原等人无奈一笑，侧头询问正在计算成果的柳：“莲二，怎么样？”</p><p>　　“所有巧克力全部卖出，资金可以购买两台新的发球机和更新一些常用设备了。”虽然整个作战过程中意外频发，但柳看到最终的数据瞬间欣慰起来，他终于不用再头疼预算的问题了。</p><p>　　丸井：柳，幸村那个烤鱼巧克力和仁王的恶作剧巧克力你是怎么卖出去的？</p><p>　　柳：巧克力福袋，广告牌里注明了有精市的手作巧克力和仁王的惊喜巧克力，顺便说一句，福袋是最早被抢完的。</p><p>　　丸井：不愧是军师！反正抽到奇葩的巧克力全是仁王的锅！</p><p>　　柳：一切都在计算之中。</p><p>　　今天的柳也在努力维持网球部的形象。</p><p>　　“那就太好了。”幸村点点头，对这样的结果表示满意，不知道从哪里拿出来一个巧克力福袋笑看众人，“现在轮到我了。”</p><p>　　“？？？”众人看着幸村手中的福袋满脸问号，他们只记得幸村在制作贩卖过程中不停制造各种惊喜，完全没有幸村买了福袋的印象啊！等等以幸村爆表的手气，怕不是里面全是他喜欢的各种恶趣味巧克力吧？？？？</p><p>　　“呵呵，”幸村仿佛看出大家心里的想法，笑弯了眼角却不正面解释，只从袋子里拿出了包装精美颜色各异的小盒子分发到众人手上，“是我送给大家的一点心意哦。”</p><p>　　纯黑色是真田的，淡青色是柳的，赤红色的是切原的，橘红色是丸井的，棕褐色的是桑原的，银蓝色是仁王的，浅紫色是柳生的。</p><p>　　最后幸村将一盒鸢尾色礼盒放在自己手中，“这个是我的。”</p><p>　　众人拿着手中的小盒子面面相觑，他们可没有准备过这么精细华美的包装，那么十有八九是幸村自己准备的了，虽然收到幸村送的礼物很开心，可不管是幸村自己亲手做还是重新把福袋里的神奇巧克力再包装，都让他们脑后一凉，这两个他们都不想啊，但这又是幸村亲手送的，嗯，还是供起来好一些，“谢谢幸村，我们会……”</p><p>　　“幸村部长！幸村部长！”单纯的切原丝毫没有深思，他只知道幸村部长给自己送了礼物，兴奋得不能再兴奋，直接满血复活从地上蹦起，举手询问：“我可以拆开吗？”</p><p>　　“当然，”幸村歪头一笑，“这已经是你的了。”</p><p>　　“赤也——”众人阻止不及，只见切原三下五除二就把缎带解开包装撕开，露出了里面的白色盒子，眼瞅着就要打开盒子了，他们在心里呐喊起来：笨蛋赤也你为什么要拆开？你拆开了就要吃啊！如果你说出了难吃两个字会让幸村伤心的啊！让幸村伤心我们绝对饶不了你啊！！！！！！</p><p>　　“哇！！这个是！”切原听不见其他人的心声，一看见盒子里的东西就恨不得跳起来转他个三四五圈，这里面的东西太让他惊喜了：“幸村部长！这个是我吧！”</p><p>　　没错，摆在切原盒子里的是八枚做成切原Q版大头的巧克力，幸村充分发挥了他卓越的美术功底，弯曲的卷发、上吊的眼梢，狂笑的表情把切原那股桀骜不驯的熊孩子劲体现得淋漓尽致。</p><p>　　“！！！”其他人见切原拿着巧克力傻笑的模样，愣了一下便迫不及待打开了自己的礼物，只见众人的盒子里有戴着帽子严肃的真田，有合眼微笑的柳，有眨眼吹泡泡的丸井，有眼含泪珠的桑原，有小辫子坏笑的仁王，有绅士推眼镜的柳生。</p><p>　　“谢谢幸村，我会好好珍惜的。”真田小心翼翼将盒子重新合上，表情和巧克力一样严肃，他打算把这盒巧克力和人偶一起摆在桌上。</p><p>　　“精市，谢谢，这是你用可可果做的概率是99%。”柳一下子就明白了隔壁料理教室不翼而飞的可可果实到底去了哪里，估计都被幸村瞒着大家拿去做了这些惊喜巧克力。</p><p>　　“幸村！谢谢！这个我太喜欢了！”丸井拿起自己的巧克力反复端详，不愧是幸村出品，巧克力都有了自己的天才模样呢！</p><p>　　“幸村谢谢你的礼物，就为什么我在哭啊……”桑原表示明明自己有很多超帅的瞬间为什么偏偏就选了他哭唧唧的时候呢？</p><p>　　“谢谢，puri。”仁王即使是道谢也颇有种恶作剧的意味，可从他拿着自己的巧克力两眼放光揪着小辫子的模样就可以看出他有多喜欢这个小小的自己了。</p><p>　　“谢谢幸村君，请期待我的回礼吧。”柳生推推自己的眼镜，开始细想要选择怎样的回礼了，最好是幸村君喜欢的又能常用的。</p><p>　　“大家喜欢就好了。”幸村见大家开心的模样也勾起了嘴角，用整整一大箱可可果自己摸索做出这些巧克力的辛苦全值得了，当然这是个秘密，可不能让眼前这些人知道了。</p><p>　　“部长，部长，我想看看你的巧克力！”切原此话一出，立刻引得众人将目光全部投向了幸村手里那盒紫罗兰上，幸村的Q版巧克力啊，究竟会是什么样的呢？</p><p>　　幸村也不吊大家胃口，将自己的礼盒拆开，里面是八枚自己戴着头带微笑的模样。</p><p>　　“幸村部长，我用我自己和你的换吧！”切原的直觉再次发挥作用，抢在所有人前头拿起自己的巧克力就要和幸村交换。</p><p>　　“啊赤也太狡猾了！”丸井见状立刻拉下切原的手臂，笑话第一个交换的名额是他的，“幸村我也要换！”</p><p>　　“幸村如果不介意的我也想换。”桑原挠挠自己的头，他也有点想换。</p><p>　　“puri。”仁王直接想趁大家不注意先把桌子上的巧克力换了。</p><p>　　“幸村君，请问我也可以换吗？”柳生发挥搭档默契，一个侧身挡住了仁王偷摸的身影。</p><p>　　“太松懈了！不要打闹！”真田脸立刻黑了，全围着幸村算什么样子！一个个给我排队啊！</p><p>　　“弦一郎想要交换的概率是89%。”柳默不作声把真田的台拆了，拿出自己的巧克力也加入了交换队伍，“我的也麻烦你了精市。”</p><p>　　众人你争我夺闹闹哄哄好久才结束了巧克力交换，心满意足的看着自己礼盒里的巧克力，一天的疲惫全都不翼而飞，什么不碰巧克力？那是幸村的巧克力除外！</p><p>　　“啊啦，大家都恢复精神了呢。”幸村笑了出来，大家的笑脸才能证明这个巧克力大作战是真正意义上成功了，那么现在就来个结尾吧：“那么接下来的补充训练我相信大家也一定能全部完成呢。”</p><p>　　晴天霹雳！！！！！！！</p><p>　　“毕竟我们今天训练全部都耽搁了，必须补上才行啊。”</p><p>　　对哦，今天本应该是正常训练来着……</p><p>　　“看大家这么有精神，两倍我觉得刚刚好呢。”</p><p>　　啊这个套路好熟悉完全不觉得意外呢……</p><p>　　幸村微笑，众人卒。</p><p>　　27.</p><p>　　看着大家精神饱满容光焕发神采奕奕跑圈的模样，幸村看着自己的礼盒，拜交换所赐最后他的礼盒里可是全员八人集结了，从中拿出了自己的那一块，将他放入自己口中细心品尝。</p><p>　　大家还舍不得吃所以没有发现他藏在巧克力里的秘密：每个人的味道都是不一样的。</p><p>　　真田是韧劲十足的黑巧克力。</p><p>　　柳是包裹了流心的丝滑巧克力。</p><p>　　切原是藏了棉花糖的辣味巧克力。</p><p>　　丸井是甜味报表的牛奶巧克力。</p><p>　　桑原是放了榛果的醇厚巧克力。</p><p>　　仁王是撒了跳跳糖的怪味巧克力。</p><p>　　柳生是咖啡香味的松露巧克力。</p><p>　　但幸村为自己制作的巧克力味道却难以言喻，甚至从制作过程来说可以说是一个失败品，苦涩、粘稠、甜腻、酸软，各种味道混杂其中，绝对不能称之为可口，但幸村却很喜欢，这是他用可可豆摸索制作出来的第一个产品，是完全属于他的巧克力，而且最重要的是，在万般滋味之后，唇齿中却会留下属于可可豆的清香甘甜。</p><p>　　他本来没打算和大家交换这款“失败品”，可也不好拂了大家高涨的热情，反正是大家自愿的，吃到了可不怪他呀。</p><p>　　再说了，有人敢吃他吗？</p><p>　　28.</p><p>　　他们敢不敢吃我们是不知道了。</p><p>　　但我们可以知道他们最后都是相互搀扶着离开网球部的。</p><p>　　当然，巧克力是绝对不会忘的，都好好收在了网球包里还垫了毛巾生怕磕碰。</p><p>　　相信这次的巧克力大作战一定令他们印象深刻。</p><p>　　而我们至今不知道幸村的真正厨艺水平呢。</p><p>　　29.</p><p>　　“精市。”</p><p>　　“莲二，怎么了？”</p><p>　　“我刚在检查，发现部室里还留了一盒巧克力。”</p><p>　　“啊，那个是回礼哦。”</p><p>　　“回礼？”</p><p>　　“嗯，放在那里就好了，会有人拿的。”</p><p>　　30.</p><p>　　网球部部室。</p><p>　　一盒粉红色包装的巧克力静静摆在桌上。</p><p>　　九个格子里立海大网球部的Q版巧克力摆在外层，最中间是一块心形巧克力，隐隐约约写着两个字母。</p><p>　　一封精美的卡片别在缎带下面。</p><p>　　To RB：</p><p>　　谢谢你的巧克力，我们很喜欢，希望你们也能喜欢我们的回礼。</p><p>　　From 立海大网球部。　　　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>迟来的flag文，说好的小甜文但我只会写沙雕文QAQ</p><p>谢谢RB和主上让我在520当天抽到了主上卡QWQ</p><p>全文放飞自我，别问逻辑，逻辑已死。</p><p>顺便吐槽一下RB里面每个人都要送7000个巧克力……</p><p>更新？不我要肝游戏【正色</p><p>顺便这篇文多灾多难，临到要发文才发现断网了……</p><p>没网的世界好难受qaq</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>